


[PODFIC] SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything

by ERL33, scifigrl47



Series: PODFICS [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton knows where his loyalties lie, and they have more to do with his handler than his employer. Phil Coulson takes his responsibilities seriously, and a big part of his job is protecting the agent in his care from any threat to his well-being.</p>
<p>At this rate, neither of them is going to get a date. Natasha Romanov has other ideas, and the only side she's on is her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462561) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> There is a throwaway joke in "Ordinary Workplace Hazards, or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms" about how Clint and Phil's relationship began.
> 
> I wasn't kidding.
> 
> This is the story of how they got together in the Toasterverse, before the formation of the Avengers. I don't know where it fits, precisely, but I've chosen to leave it in the "Case Files."
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: None of this is acceptable, legal, or within SHIELD regs. Warnings for kidnapping, drugging, restraints (handcuffs) and eventual sexual contact. No sexual contact occurs while any party is restrained or unable to give educated consent.

You can listen to/download the fic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h17q6c2mq24aamb/5_Shield_Has_Paperwork_For_Everything.mp3).

This was written by the amazing [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). And you can find the original written fic right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462561).

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this fic back in August but just finally finished editing. I freely admit it's not my best work but at the time I hadn't realized just how tired I was and the fact that I was slurring and messing up a few words. Please forgive me.
> 
> According to a request, I've got another podfic in the works and it should be completed by Valentines Day at the latest. Never can it be said that I don't listen to the requests of my fellow fangirls!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
